legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Teeman910
Hi there and welcome to LEGO Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hael Storm page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: :*The ' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. On LU Wiki, the Recent Changes page automatically updates every 60 seconds. :*'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) ::::Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mackmoron11 (Talk) 17:38, September 22, 2010 ::::You are free to remove this message after you have read it. "The Burrow"? Uh... what? Avitar I hope you know you'r using one of my old beta pics for your avitar. Fast~The Junk Knight 01:57, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Nexus Tower Dragons Hello, I have no idea why there would be dragons by the Nexus. I know that Mythran have been doing things like that, as the game closes, showing unrleased content, messing with the game to keep it interesting. Also, please don't say "fricken". I know many don't consider it a bad word, but some may find it bad from the word it's derived from...anyhow, about the dragons, I have no idea. I now have an answer for you. This video was taken by a Mythran, which pretty much sums it up. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] yes i can!! If it's even possible, then yes. Yes, I am from Minecraft, and yes I can help re-create Lego Universe in Minecraft, if it's possible, that is. TerrificGravityFalconfromLU 00:46, February 3, 2012 (UTC) ReMusic Use this Template. Replace the code @@ the end of the YT URL with your video. Rio '''http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/legouniverse/images/f/f4/Hi._I_can_wave.gifTalk''' 00:28, February 6, 2012 (UTC) LDD Garmadon Well, they uploaded a new LDD. Just turn on your LDD so that it'll detect updates, update, and you'll be able to find them under the minifigure pieces section. Hope it helped. See ya! Ferfature 03:09, February 7, 2012 (UTC) Hello I got the Garmadon Decals from just clicking the minifigure in the selection screen. Thanks and tell me if you need anything more! Yes ferfature is right! I just updated it so I guess they added a LOT more!-The Rock Yah, i know him through Flickr so i sent him an email, and 8 months later after many Work In Progress pics and me changing stuff so it looked right, he finished them. Then I paid the agreed price, and he shipped them to me! Some LU LDD property models Woo224 (talk) 08:10, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I uploaded some LU lxf. models that I got from the game 11 months ago (:L) on a blog I recently made. I thought that you would like to access these rare relics that I didn't bother to share until recently. Most of these models are LU program-generated 100% accurate, while some I had to hand-make or hand paint. Hope you and others will enjoy them!